interaction__studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Recipe
The Secret Recipe is a recipe that shows you how to make the Piggly's Perfect Forest Apple Pie, and you can get it's pages by achieving 100% in Piggly levels. The important thing to understand is that you don't need to achieve 100% in a level all at once. You can make multiple runs through the level, with each run aiming to maximize a particular statistic. Your best runs will be combined to determine the level percentage shown on the map. So, even if you don't achieve 100% in any single run, it's still possible to have 100% in combined total. Theoretically, you can make a separate run for each individual statistic. That is, you can play the level once just for getting the bonus apples, then play it again just for collecting all the sweets, and so on. However, some statistics naturally group together, so you can go after them in the same run. Others are mutually exclusive, so separate runs will be necessary. For example, you typically can't finish the level under the par time and also find all secrets, because secrets typically require you to go out of your way and waste time. Here's the recommended strategy. It consists of two runs: #In the first run, collect all apples, bonus apples, secrets and sweets. You can take as much time as you need. #In the second run, go for beating the par time and also zero deaths. To beat the par time, you'll need to work out your route in advance. Play the level a few times so you know the level layout and the locations of key gameplay elements by heart. Use cheats if necessary. Look for shortcuts you can take (refer to the relevant section in this document). When you are making the run itself, do not deviate from your planned route. Perform only the absolute minimum actions to finish the level (typically, just collect the necessary number of apples). You typically have a choice about which apples you'll bring to the house. Study the level in advance and decide on which apples you'll go for. The apples that are closer to the house are good candidates, but not always. Sometimes, those apples will also require the use of a basket, which will slow you down. An apple that is further away but can be brought home simply by rolling could be a better choice in these cases. There are a few occasions when you can use mushrooms as teleports to save some time. In those cases you naturally won't be able to go for zero deaths in the same run, but the time savings could be worth it. PIGGLY’S PERFECT FOREST APPLE PIE CRUST INGREDIENTS * 3/4 cup verycold unsalted butter (170g) * 3 cups all-purpose flour, plus extra for rolling (700ml+) * 1 teaspoon regular salt (5ml) * 1 tablespoon white sugar (15ml) * 1/3 cup (80g) very cold vegetable shortening * 1/2 cup ice water (6 to 8 tablespoons) * 2 egg whites Yields 210-inch pie crusts. FILLING INGREDIENTS * 1/2 cup (115g) unsalted butter * 2 tablespoons (17g) all-purpose flour * 2 tablespoons (16g) corn starch * 1/4 cup water (60ml) * 1/2 cup (100g) white sugar * 1/2 cup (110g) packed brown sugar * 2 teaspoons (5ml) cinnamon * 1/4 teaspoon (15ml) ground cloves * a pinch of salt * 8 Granny Smith apples STAGE 1: PREPARE THE CRUST # Dice the butter to pea-sized pieces and return it to the refrigerator for at least 15 minutes, while you prepare the flour mixture. # Place the flour, salt, and sugar in the bowl and mix well. # Add the butter and shortening (cold). Mix again lightly. # Add the ice water one tablespoon at a time, mixing gently with a fork after each addition. Do not overwork the dough. # Dump out on a floured board and roll into a ball, flattening it slightly. # Cut the dough in half (one piece slightly smaller than the other), wrap each piece in plastic wrap and refrigerate for at least 30 minutes. Now is the time to prepare the apple filling, while the dough relaxes! STAGE 2: PREPARE THE APPLE PIE FILLING # Preheat oven to 425 degrees F (220 degrees C). # Prepare the Syrup (Sugar-Flour-Spice mixture) * Melt the butter in a saucepan. * Stir in flour and corn starch to forn a paste. * Add water, white sugar, brown sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg, vanilla extract and cloves, and bring to a boil. * Reduce temperature and let simmer until it is thick and like caramel syrup. (Let it bubble, stirring occasionally, until it gives some 3. Prepare the apple pie filling * Use a peeler or paring knife to peel the apples. If you have an apple corer, use it while the apple is still whole. * Cut the apple in quarters to remove the seeds, blossom end, and stem. * Cut the apples into even slices no more than 1/4 of an inch thick. If you like a chunkier pie, cut the apples into 1/2-inch cubes. To ensure the apples bake evenly and completely, the fruit pieces should be cut to the same size. * In a large bowl, toss the apples with 3/4 of the syrup mixture. The flour in the mixture will mix with the juices of the apple to form a thick cinnamon sauce for the apples to stew in as they bake. * Keep the remaining syrup mixture on the stove after you shut the burner off. The residual heat will keep it from thickening long enough, until you do the lattice. STAGE 3: PREPARE THE PAN # Use a pie pan that absorbs heat (glass, ceramic, or dull-finished metal pans). Use a 24-deep 10 1/24-wide pan, which will accommodate the recipe amount of mixture and apples. # Remove the bigger piece of dough from refrigerator. # Roll the ball of dough on a lightly floured beard into a circle 1/4-inch thick or smaller and about four inches wider in diameter than your pie pan. * Roll the dough from the center to the edge, turning and flouring the dough to make sure it doesn’t stick to the board. Also, turning the dough as you work, about an eighth of turn per roll, will help to keep the pie round. * Use a dry pastry brush or a clean dishtowel to brush off excess flour from the dough. 4. Transfer the dough to the pan. Fold the dough in half or roll it around your rolling pin to lift it into the pie pan. Carefully unfold the dough: it should be centered in the pan. 5. Without stretching the dough, press the pastry firmly into the pan and trim any excess dough from the edge. Leave a 3/4-inch overhang to make a decorative fluted edge or trim it to a half-inch if you’re adding a top crust. If the dough cracks a little during this process, press it back together with your fingers or patch the cracks with a bit of dough from the outer edges. 6. Lightly beat the egg whites and brush the bottom and sides of the unbacked pie crust, before pouring the filling into the unbaked pie crust. This will help create a seal to keep the crust crisp. 7. Transfer the apple filling to your pastry-lined pan. Heap the apples towards the center of the pan. STAGE 4: WEAVE THE LATTICE-TOP PIE CRUST # Remove second ball of dough from refrigerator and unwrap it. # Roll the ball out like the first one. # Carefully cut the dough into strips approximately 3/4-inch wide. You can use a sharp knife, pizza cutter, or scallop-edged pastry wheel. If you’re worried about cutting straight, use a ruler as a guide. # Weave the lattice: * Moisten the rim of the pie with a small amount of water. * Start with the longest strips and lay the first two in a X in the center of the pie. You can arrange them at 90 degree angles or at a sharper 45-degree angle. * Alternate horizontal and vertical strips, weaving them in an over-and-under pattern. Use the shortest strips for the edges of the lattice. Press the ends of the strips firmly to the lip of the pie and trim away any excess dough with kitchen shears or a paring knife. * The amount of filling left to peek through the lattice is entirely a matter of style: thin strips of dough make a more elegant lattice, while a few wide strips give the pie a more rustic look. 5. Brush the lattice crust with the remaining 1/4 of the syrup mixture. The reserved syrup mixture may have thickened by the time you are ready to brush it on to the lattice crust, but may be easily remedied by reheating the glaze for a few minutes. STAGE 5: BAKING # Always bake pies on a baking sheet to prevent spillovers in the oven. # Bake on the bottom rack of the oven to keep the crust from getting too brown too fast and to ensure that the bottom crust is baked and crisp. # Bake for 15 minutes in the preheated oven (425 degrees F or 220 degrees C). # Reduce the temperature to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C) and continue baking for another 35 to 45 minutes, until apples are soft. This procedure helps set the shape of the crust in recipes that contain a lot of fat; it can keep your crust from slouching. Alternatively, you may bake the pie at 350 degrees F the entire duration of 50-60 minutes. # To keep the crust’s edges from getting too dark, cover them with strips of foil or a pie shield during the first part of the baking time. # About 10 minutes before the pie is done (after about 50 minutes), check if the filling is done by inserting a knife into the center of the pie. If it meets with little or no resistance, the pie is done. If not, you may have to prolong the time of baking accordingly. STAGE 6: COOLING Once the pie is done baking, carefully remove it from the oven. Let the pie cool to room temperature (3-4 hours) before slicing. This allows enough time for the filling to set. ENJOY! View on-line At the bottom right of the screen there is a button that says View on-line and sends you here.